


something small, something precious

by Lua



Category: Dark (Netflix), Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Doris-centric, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua/pseuds/Lua
Summary: When it comes to Agnes, Doris forgets everything about herself. She doesn't even realize she's falling in love.





	something small, something precious

It happened slowly. One lingering touch at the time. One long look at the time.

Doris didn’t feel herself walking to the edge until it was too late and she caught herself in the middle of a fall.

Agnes came to her like a light. She felt so lonely, so lost, and then Agnes arrived. At first, Doris thought Agnes was strange; she didn’t seem like a widow, she didn’t seem like anything Doris expected her to be.

Having her at the house felt like breathing fresh air in a long time. It felt like opening the curtains and letting the sun back in; it felt like coming back to life.

Doris didn’t realize she was attracted to Agnes. Not really, not at first. Agnes was beautiful, confident and charming. It was no surprised that Doris would be drawn to her like a mot was drawn to fire. Agnes’ looks, Agnes’ touches, Agnes’ compliments; Doris excused them all in her mind. She found innocent explanations and, yet, she thought about them like a forbidden secret.

Things had been difficult with Egon. It was a long time since someone treated her with the kindness and attention Agnes reserved only for her. It wasn’t like she was looking for a replacement; Doris was not that kind of woman. It was the smiles, the looks, they all hid something that Doris wanted, and she knew Egon would never be able to make her heart beat as fast as Agnes did. Not anymore.

Doris knew they have been distancing themselves, but that was no explanation for the warmth she felt when Agnes would touch her hand when they were making the beds. At first, she had thought it was an accident, but now she had learned to expect the touch. She came to wait for it. In the end, Doris started to slow down her movements and leave her hand in place as she waited for Agnes to casually caress her hand. It was such a discreet touch but, still, it felt scandalous.

It wasn’t cheating, and, yet, Doris caught herself thinking about how things with Egon haven’t been the same for quite some time. Doris caught herself looking for excuses, for explanations in cause they were caught. She couldn't bear the shame and, still, she kept going because Agnes was leading the way and she was such a bright light.

Suddenly, the smiles that never faltered and the lingering looks and the discreet touches were not enough. Doris didn’t know what she wanted, but her heart demanded more. She wanted to be to Agnes the bright light Agnes was for her. She didn’t know how to make her feelings known.

Doris didn’t realize she was falling in love. It took her weeks to realize what happened and when she did understand it, she also understood why she wanted more.

In the end, it took a boldness that Doris didn’t know she could find in herself to show Agnes her feelings. They were at the table and, this time, instead of waiting for Agnes to reached out for her hand, Doris did it. She looked at Agnes and smiled, giving her hand a light squeeze before letting go. It was nothing, but Doris felt brave. She was confident that Agnes had understood.

She risked a glance at Agnes and Agnes smiled at her. They smiled at each other. Doris was so nervous; it felt like a huge risk. She didn’t know what she was thinking. Agnes’ smile made her heart feel warm.

Their first kiss was gentle and shy. It could barely be called a kiss, just a brief touch of their lips. Agnes had her hand touching Doris’ cheek, directing her face. Doris knew they were alone at the house and wouldn’t be caught but her heart raced like they were seconds away from being found out.

After it happened she couldn’t stop thinking about the softness of Agnes’ lips, the carefulness of her touch. She could almost still feel it hours later, after the children came back an hour later, and Doris was embarrassed. She was surprised that she didn’t feel any guilt and when she stopped by the mirror to check that there was no lipstick in her lips, she touched her own lips and closed her eyes, wishing for more.

Doris realized that Agnes’ touches made her heart sing. Agnes herself made her feel alive. Doris didn’t know what to do with that feeling she didn’t realize it had grown so intense on her heart. Doris felt alive. Agnes’ kisses brought happiness, her touches brought comfort. She thought of Egon, she thought of leaving him.

She couldn’t.

There were Charlotte and Tronte to think about, too. Doris felt trapped, she felt like she had been given something precious, but it was too late now. And then there was Agnes. Just being near Agnes would soothe her concerns for now.

Doris felt happy. Being in love, with a woman, no less, made Doris careful. Her happiness was meant only for Agnes’ eyes. She didn’t know how long it would last, she didn’t know if she could keep it, but she felt happy and she treasured that secret happiness that had Agnes at the center of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it!!
> 
> i hope it was enjoyable. i was kinda shy about writing about them but i really wanted to so i gave it a try


End file.
